


Man of Hell

by teakturn



Series: Man of Hell [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha Erik Killmonger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/teakturn
Summary: Alpha Erik has done his service to his country as both a soldier and a mercenary. Finally discharged he’s ready to find an Omega and settle down to raise a family. He buys a plot of land in California and builds a house to put his Omega in.Then he goes hunting for the perfect mate.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Maggie Turner (OC), Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s), Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s) of Color
Series: Man of Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671490
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Here she was, another party to attend another Alpha to pretend to be interested in. Maggie sipped at her cider delicately. She couldn't see her father anywhere but she sensed him watching her. His presence, his expectations, were an ever-present cloud hanging over her head. Maggie had done her best to live up to those expectations all her life. Most times, she succeeded and it was effortless. Tonight was not one of those times.

“Yeah, so my dad's gonna hand the company down to me once he retires.” Seb Stanwick, of the East Coast Stanwick's, was an Alpha as dull as he was rich which made him a perfect candidate in her father's quest to mate her off.

As Seb rattled on about stuff Maggie couldn't care less about her eyes began to drift around the room. The gallery space is used as both a way to show off the impressive art collection of their hosts and give people a reason to talk to one another. Maggie had spent years in lessons with private tutors paid for by her father to say just the right thing at an event like this.

And yet she was bored. The room was filled with people she'd gone to private school with and their parents. Plus the Alpha to Omega ratio was like 5 to 1. There was very little here to actually interest her.

Until her eyes landed on a pair of broad, denim-clad shoulders. He rocked from side to side as he stared into a glass case filled with African masks and artifacts. The man stood out like a sore thumb from the jeans to the dreads he'd pulled up into a sky-high bun atop his head. Just by the set of his shoulders, Maggie could tell he was an Alpha. It surprised her she'd never seen him before.

“After our mating ceremony, I saw us settling down in my family's penthouse in New York.” Seb continued. 

Maggie inwardly winced but to Seb, she smiled politely, “Alpha Stanwick you'll have to excuse me,” she gave him no time to react before she turned and made her way over to the odd man out in denim.

Wary of her father's watchful eye Maggie took a meandering route to the Alpha. She stopped a waiter to deposit her empty glass of cider and grab another. She found the hosts, an Alpha and Omega couple of good standing in society, and thanked them for the invitation. Maggie made sure to stop by her father to play diligent daughter although her focus never left the Alpha still standing in front of the artifacts looking out of place.

“Having fun, sweetheart?” Alpha Smith, her father's business associate, asked kindly.

Maggie smiled as she'd been taught, “I am enjoying myself. And you? I heard that your wife couldn't make it to the event, I hope she's alright.”

Alpha Smith smiled, his Omega was one of his favorite topics, “She's doing just fine. It's the pups giving her trouble.” 

The alpha pulled out his phone and played the ultrasound video. The picture was scarily detailed, Maggie could make out two faces perfectly. She made all the appropriate noises and asked Alpha Smith to send his Omega her love. 

“How did it go with Seb?” Her father led her away from Alpha Smith. They walked towards a less populated part of the gallery to stare at the works of great Black artists.

Maggie stared at her father while she decided how to answer. Her mother had never been in her life so she didn't know if they shared any features. But anyone with eyes could see that Richard Turner was her father. They had the same high cheekbones, button nose, and electric amber-brown eyes. Her father’s eyes had more green in them, his face was more rounded than hers but when he smiled it showed off a sharp jaw. 

To the eyes of the public, they made a beautiful family, the handsome Alpha, the rapper turned mogul with his beautiful socialite Omega daughter. It was an image her father paid a lot of money to maintain. From her education to her hair to the designer clothes on her back. Maggie knew he was extremely proud of her beauty and Omega status, he made sure to remind her of that every time they had a conversation.

“Well, I believe. He started talking about where we’d live after mating me.” Maggie pointed to the brushstroke that could be seen in the painting. All for show. Her father had told her since she was young that people were always watching them. 

Her father nodded his head, “And?”

Maggie swallowed, “Penthouse, on the east coast.”

Her dad’s face went tight, “Upper East Side?”

Maggie nodded and dropped her gaze in submission. She couldn’t smell his dissatisfaction but as his Omega, she could feel it. Since she was a young girl Maggie had always been strongly empathetic to the emotions of the Alphas around her. As her father, and the only Alpha in her life, she was especially attuned to Richard’s.”

“Well do you like him at least?” her father sighed and, with a guiding hand hovering over her back, led her to the next exhibit. 

Maggie had to use everything within her not to cringe at the question. Seb was nice enough, but she couldn’t honestly say she liked him. She couldn’t imagine being mated to an Alpha like that at all. What the hell would they talk about? From their nearly twenty-minute conversation the only thing Seb cared to talk about was himself and, just to be frank, he wasn’t that interesting.

“He’s nice enough and as interesting as any Alpha.” Maggie hadn’t meant to let the slight against her father’s gender slip out. Her heart started to pound.

She tensed for his reaction as they came to a stop in front of a captivating sculpture featuring what was obviously a black woman, mourning for her children. Her face was lined and cracked with turmoil and grief. Her clothes hinted at some yesteryear that really, everyone knew was only a few generations ago. The sculpture moved Maggie to the point of tears though nothing came out her eyes. 

Never show weakness, they’re always watching.

Her father chuckled and looked at her out the side of his eye, one eyebrow cocked up, “That’s a good one. It’s a good thing I’m such a cool Alpha. I know there are several Alpha’s in this room who wouldn’t appreciate such disrespect.” Though his voice was still warm and amused, Maggie did not mistake the threat there.

She opened her mouth to apologize, eyes still cast down in submission to her father as her Alpha. She was saved.

“Hey, Richard! Come over here and tell Charles about that concert in Boise, back in 97’.” a voice called out from behind them.

Her father turned with a smile on his face, “Man you already know it was crazy back then.” Her father pressed a hand against her arm, scent-marking her and dismissing her all at once, before making his way over to the voice that had called out to them.

Maggie stayed where she was in front of the sculpture trying to calm her racing heart. She couldn’t let a slip up like that happen again. Her father had more patience than most Alpha’s. He chose to see her insults and little acts of rebellion as jokes. Just the silly Omega acting out. At the end of the day, they both knew who was really in control. But let her push too far. She’d seen her father get mean. She’d felt the sharp lash of his disgust and condescension.

It took her a few deep breaths but soon she had her racing heart under control. Thank god she was on suppressants. If anyone were to smell her scent, the facade of her and her father being the best friend daughter/dad duo would be shattered. No one in this crowd actually wore their true scent. It was tacky to just blast your scent and emotion around in public. In these circles, it was better to believe the lies than smell the truth in someone’s scent.

Once she had herself under control, Maggie circled back to where she’d last seen the Alpha in denim. She’d braved her father for her curiosity, she was going to see what about the Alpha had her senses on alert. She’d found him right where she’d first seen him. Staring into the glass case of African artifacts. He had a wide-legged stance and his hands clasped behind his back. Maggie placed herself to the left of him and stared at the case he’d been in front of for at least fifteen minutes.

She smelled him as she approached. Something warm like whiskey or cognac, and rich like tobacco leaf. Underneath all that was a cold, metallic smell that made Maggie’s nose want to wrinkle at its strength. If his clothes weren’t enough of a signal that he didn’t belong here, then the fact that he was walking around without even a hint of a suppressant in his system was another. His scent was as masculine as the Alpha appeared to be. Maggie couldn’t help but be interested in him, it was just biology. 

Once they had a conversation he was sure to disappoint her and she could get this weird curiosity out of her system.

There were masks and spears held behind what could only be called a glass cage. It was such a shame to see such beautiful parts of history locked away from the feel of a human hand. Which is exactly what these items were made for. They were made to be used, as tools of both war and performance. There were shields and sticks that Maggie couldn’t discern the use of. When she glanced at the Alpha standing next to her she found his eyes were no longer looking at the items stuck behind glass. 

No, his dark brown eyes were locked on her. When their eyes met Maggie felt trapped in the obvious heat of his gaze. Her face felt hot and she wanted nothing more than to look away but she didn’t. She met his eyes, stare for stare, an act of aggression against character for a well-bred Omega like her. Maggie feared, for just a second, that he’d take offense. Wasn’t her father warning her that her insolence would get her into trouble with the wrong Alpha? Had she learned nothing from living with a man like Richard Turner?

“You like what you see Princess?” the Alpha had an accent she couldn’t place but she liked the cadence of. It reminded her of old West Coast rap, the genre her father and his peers basically invented back in the ’90s. Maggie guessed him to be from somewhere from NorCal because no one here in Southern California had an accent like that.

Maggie broke his gaze to reexamine the artifacts, “Yes, I do. I took an art history class during undergrad dedicated to African, Native American, and Oceanic art.”

It was the one class her father allowed her to choose for herself and she’d loved it. Her teacher had been an old butch lesbian with Ellen hair from Ohio of all places. It was through her that Maggie had found a deeper love for her roots in the motherland. A connection her father neither cared about nor did he want to foster. 

The Alpha next to her smirked, but it didn’t look mean or condescending the way it would have on any other Alpha. He waved nodded towards a mask that looked like a baboon if not for the antelope horns sticking straight out the top of its head. Though the paint had faded you could just about see where vibrant reds and blues had once lain in the old piece. In her art history class, she’d learned that masks like these were usually used in performances or ceremonies to represent gods and spirits.

“Ima have to cop that. I think it’d look nice in my collection.” He sent a dimpled smile towards Maggie, “Whatchu think?”

Maggie couldn’t help but smile back at him as she turned and pretended to appraise the mask. As if he actually had a chance at owning the thing. Alpha and Omega Martin were avid art collectors. It may have irked her that a couple as white as them got to own a piece of history Maggie couldn’t even get ahold of but she knew better than to bring it up.

“Well, what were you thinking of using it for? Cause it would be a shame to just lock it away like this.” feeling daring, Maggie looked directly into the Alpha’s eyes.

He cast a look around the gallery, “Well actually,” he refocused on Maggie with a smile, “I wanted to take you home with me,”

A loud band erupted from one of the entrances. Smoke began to fill the room as a group of men clad in military gear rushed in yelling and carrying guns. In a panic, Maggie looked for her father. Pain exploded across the side of her head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do as I say, and there won’t be any problems. Got it?”

Those words from Erik’s mouth echoed in Maggie’s mind when crazy thoughts of her life before him popped into her head. He’d only had her a week before she cracked before she gave him what he’d taken her for in the first place.

He’d stripped her of her past first. Replaced the gown she’d worn to the gallery with a large, holey shirt and a pair of his boxers. Her lack of scent from the boxers didn’t seem to bother him. Erik drenched her in his scent instead, showering her with his clothes and sometimes, his touch. If she behaved.

Omegas were affectionate and social creatures, better suited to communal living and large families. Richard had pushed Maggie to her limit raising her with only a Beta nanny and a series of tutors because the good schools preferred legacies to Maggie’s nouveau riche father. She had learned to make do with her own imagination and the books her father kept buying her to make up for not being a better father.

Erik kept her locked in the house and was gone nearly all day. Oh, he showered her with attention when it suited him; at dinner when he insisted on feeding her by hand, the hour or so of tv time he “allowed” her before bundling her into bed at ten. Like a child.

Maggie would suspect Erik had gone to all that trouble to kidnap her just to play House. Yet she felt his need for her, his want. Erik didn’t see a child when he looked at her. His scent turned all syrupy and warm when he fed her or cuddled her close. Maggie always had the same reaction when this happened.

Fear.

Every Omega knew Alphas wanted more than a housewife. They wanted bedmates, children, control. Richard had beat the message into her head from a young age. No Alpha was to be trusted, except him of course.

Eventually, the fear passed as more and more time passed with Erik never laying a finger on her with intent to hurt. Soon, curiosity took its place. Who was this Alpha who’d risked everything to take her as his Omega? Why her? As far as Maggie knew he hadn’t contacted her father for a ransom.

So why? Why?

Erik didn’t volunteer information about himself, but he liked to encourage Maggie’s curiosity.

So when Maggie asked, “What do you do? How can you afford this house?”

Erik answered, “I was in the Navy and saved most of what I was paid. Made a few smart investments. Then I bought the land for this place and started construction myself.”

Erik was chopping vegetables as he answered. The man stayed in his kitchen or his workshop. He seemed to like working with hands. Another thing Maggie thought to ask about it.

“Why do you have so many hobbies?”

She asked this as Erik was folding laundry. Nothing in his basket belonged to her, but Maggie had accepted that his clothes were her clothes now. She rarely thought of the huge closet at her father’s large, lonely mansion.

Erik’s house was big, but it was the cozy kind of big. Enough space for family and then some, but not big enough to feel isolated if you step into another room. Maggie’s childhood home had been a lot like that.

For most of her life, she hadn’t even lived in the same wing as her father. Yet at Erik’s place, she could hear him puttering about in the mornings before he went down to the beach flanking his property to surf. Maggie could hear him the kitchen, cooking for the two of them, and down in the basement hitting his heavy bag.

“In the Navy you get orders. You have things that are expected of you and won’t be explained twice if you didn’t catch it the first time. If I’m not doing something I feel like my CO is gonna holler at me until I get something started.” Erik shrugged and added, “Go set the table, the crockpot timer should be going off any minute now.”

Maggie didn’t know why she never asked why he took her. She’d thought of it often enough. The early days of her captivity had been filled with that question, with worry and fear. Then over time, the Alpha became Erik, and the longer he treated her better than her own father the harder Maggie found it to break the limbo between them.

They both acted as if Maggie were with Erik by her own free will. And in a way, Maggie liked to think she was. Erik treated her better than her own father sometimes. If she forgot the circumstances that led to her being with Erik in the first place, she could be a content Omega. Over time she didn’t mind being hand-fed, didn’t mind the cuddles, or sharing a bed with an Alpha every night.

What always reminded her of their situation though, was the fact that she couldn’t leave. Erik’s house was beautiful, but Maggie was dealing with a serious case of cabin fever by the end of the first month.

* * *

“I want to go to the library.” Maggie’s words were soft, but there was steel behind them. 

Erik looked up from the engine he’d been buried in for the last three hours. Maggie wasn’t sure what was wrong with the car, Erik worked on it a little every day. This wasn’t the car he’d used to take her, that had been a van. Despite her growing comfort with the Alpha, Maggie hadn’t felt brave enough to ask about it.

“I can buy you any books you want and have them delivered. Go make a list,” he waved her off with the hand holding a wrench.

The wrench should have given her pause. Erik may have limited his touching to addictive caresses, but he was still an Alpha. Years of Omega safety classes couldn’t be undone with a nice kidnapper.

Maggie forged ahead, she felt like she’d earned the right to stand up for herself. At least for this one thing.

“I want to go to the library…” as an afterthought, Maggie bared her neck, “Please, Alpha.”

Erik sighed. The sound of metal against metal startled Maggie into jumping, but she didn’t break her position. 

Erik squinted at her, “Why do you want to go to the library?”

It wasn’t much but the question felt like progress. Using everything she’d learned to manage her father, Maggie pressed herself close to Erik’s side. She still didn’t have a scent, years of blockers had probably ruined her by now. Maggie didn’t care because Erik didn’t seem to care. Still, even without a scent, her closeness affected him immediately.

His arms came around her, pressing Maggie into his chest. His nose dropped to the crown of her head and Maggie, despite herself, nuzzled closer.

“I think we’ve established I’m not going anywhere. And I’ve never been to the library.”

Erik pulled away to look down at her, “You’ve never been to a library?”

Maggie smiled at the skepticism in his voice, “Richard Turner would have never let me be caught dead in a library. He opposes most social services actually.”

Erik sighed. He didn’t like it when Maggie mentioned her father, her old Alpha. Richard was the only one that could take her away from them, especially since he’d yet to mate her. Keeping her locked away like treasure ensured no one could take Maggie from Erik, the way he’d taken her from Richard.

“The closest town is thirty minutes away,” Erik warned.

Maggie shrugged, “I told you I’m not going anywhere. I just want to stop feeling like a prisoner.”

A corner of Erik’s mouth pulled up, but his eyes were too blank to call it a smile or smirk. There was no joy or humor in his eyes. Alpha instincts had turned his usually brown eyes black. Maggie shivered as she looked into the dark eyes. A feeling not unlike fear and lust pooled low in her belly.

“Aren’t you?”

Maggie didn’t hesitate to answer, looking the Alpha in the eye the whole time, “No, I’m not. I can’t leave but..” she bit her lip. Shame filled her as she uttered the words that had been banging around in her head since her abduction, “I don’t want to leave you…, Alpha.”


End file.
